characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the titular protagonist of the Super Mario series, and is the mascot of the company Nintendo. Background Mario as a baby was destined for greatness as one of the seven Star Children. Mario grew up alongside his brother Luigi in apparently Brooklyn and later to reside in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario's job aside from being a plumber that barely even does plumbing is to help and rescue Princess Peach from being kidnapped by his arch-nemesis Bowser. In almost every scenario, Mario wins the fight by outsmarting Bowser thanks to using Bowser's weapons or the environment against the Koopa King. Powers & Abilities #'Superhuman Strength:' Mario possesses superhuman strength that he can use to destroy blocks or lift enormous objects. #'Superhuman Durability: ' #'Superhuman Speed:' #'Superhuman Reflexes:' #'Superhuman Stamina:' #'Superhuman Agility:' Mario has shown to also have superhuman jumping abilities along with other expert acrobatic skills i.e. flips and flexibility. #'Martial Arts: '''Mario's style of martial arts is mostly jumping but other then jumping Mario also punches, kicks,leg sweeps like in 64 and ssbb and can grab and throw things high and far using his brute strength. #'Firebrand: Even without the power of a Fire Flower, Mario can charge fire from his hand and shoot it out either in small portions or as a large, singular orb using a technique known as the firebrand. Equipment * '''Super Hammer: It's a (in most of the games) stone hammer that can be swung and thrown. It has the strength to break solid brick and can be charged to have a more powerful swing. * Spare Power-Up: In the modern platformer games, Mario has the ability to keep a spare Power-Up in cases where he loses his current ones as an emergency situation. * Hat: Mario's hat actually is a form of defense, without it, he will take double damage. * Cappy: '''In Mario’s adventure around the Earth (and moon) to stop Bowser and Peach’s forced marriage, Mario gained a semi-permanent companion in Cappy, an adventure-loving, timid Bonneter who can possess the living shit out of you and anyone you love, forcing them to wear your ridiculous mustache. The exact details on how Cappy works are weird, as with some enemies, Mario can self-inflict damage with no repercussions while others getting damaged can directly hurt the actual Mario as well (though in some cases this is realistically just game mechanics). Also, if the victim is too big (like a T Rex) Cappy can only possess them for a short period of time. He can also possess various non-living objects, and Mario can still fully control the functions of them. * '''Lazy Shell: '''A giant shell Mario kicks at enemies. * '''Bottomless Gloves: '''Quite possibly the most broken set of gloves in Dream Team as they allow Mario to use items without ever consuming them. * '''F.L.U.D.D.: F.L.U.D.D. stands for the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. It was built by Professor E. Gadd and has the purpose of spraying water. It has four attachment nozzles for separate "cleaning" purposes that can have the Squirt Nozzle and one of the other three nozzles as a secondary piece. If he were to switch pieces out, he would need to find them in colored boxes. F.L.U.D.D has a limited space capacity for water, but can be restored by refueling in any body of water. ** Squirt Nozzle: The basic nozzle, it simply sprays a stream of water at an object or an enemy. Mario can run or jump while using this item. ** Hover Nozzle: The Hover Nozzle gives an jetpack effect that lets Mario hover in the air for a short time and decreases in altitude for every second. Mario can also move in the air while using this. This nozzle can be found in boxes with a blue outline. ** Rocket Nozzle: The Rocket Nozzle allows Mario to blast upwards on a stream of pressurized water after charging up for a brief period of time. He falls without hovering, though he does not take any falling damage. This nozzle can be found inside boxes with a red outline. ** Turbo Nozzle: The Turbo Nozzle gives Mario the ability of pseudo-super speed and the ability to run on water. However, it is both hard to control and uses up a lot of stored water during usage only on land. This nozzle can be found in boxes with a gray outline. Alternate Forms Bee Mario When Mario obtains the Bee Mushroom, he will become Bee Mario. His new insect form allows him to briefly fly for a short period of time. Mario can also climb onto a surface that is made out of honeycomb. However, Mario will revert back to his normal form if he touches water. Boo Mario When Mario obtains the Boo Mushroom, he will become Boo Mario. With the body of a ghastly Boo, Mario can do exactly what a Boo does. He can become intangible and move through surfaces and freely hover in the air. However, Mario will revert back to his normal form if he runs into light. Boomerang Mario When Mario obtains the Boomerang Flower, he will become Boomerang Mario. Mario will be given a blue suit and an endless supply of boomerangs. He can throw one at a time to destroy/retrieve items and defeat enemies. Under normal circumstances, the boomerangs will always come back to Mario. Bunny Mario When Mario obtains the Carrot, he will become Bunny Mario. With his newfound rabbit ears on top of his cap, he will be able to glide or hover in midair. Cape Mario When Mario obtains the Cape Feather, he will become Cape Mario. Mario will wear a yellow cape behind his usual outfit and be able to slowly or quickly descend, fly after building enough speed beforehand, and reflecting projectiles by spinning around. Cat Mario When Mario obtains the Super Bell, he will become Cat Mario. Wearing a yellow cat suit, Mario will have feline traits such as being able to briefly run up vertical obstacles such as walls and pounce on enemies with a unique dive attack. If Mario obtains the Lucky Bell, he will become Lucky Cat Mario. It is the same as before, but Mario will now have the ability to transform into a statue midair. Cloud Mario When Mario obtains the Cloud Flower, he will become Cloud Mario. His outfit becomes a puffy white with a red undershirt, and three Clouds will appear behind his head. If Mario spins in midair, one of those clouds can be used to create a large, puffy platform that will stay for a brief period of time. Mario can only use it three times before all the clouds behind him are gone and the power-up disappear Doctor Mario When Mario obtains a PhD, he will become Doctor Mario. There isn't much to this form in terms of changes, but Doctor Mario can throw MegaVitamins in assorted or mixed colors of red, blue, and yellow to defeat nasty viruses. Double Mario When Mario obtains the Double Cherry, he will become Double Mario. The power-up simply duplicates another Mario into the field alongside him. If Mario grabs another one, he will get another. He can have up to five clones maximum that copy every move he does, but the duplicates themselves go down in a single hit before disappearing. Fire Mario When Mario obtains the Fire Flower, he will become Fire Mario. Mario will have a white-and-red outfit suited with the ability to easily shoot out a fireball. The fireball will bounce on the ground repeatedly before eventually going out. Flying Mario When Mario obtains the Red Star, he will become Flying Mario. Out of all the flying power-ups, this one gives him the most control. Mario does not need to use momentum to keep him going and can freely fly, but he does need to spin midair to activate it. However, there is a timed limit before Mario will revert back to his normal form. Flying Squirrel Mario When Mario obtains the Super Acorn, he will become Flying Squirrel Mario. With a red suit of what resembles to be a flying squirrel, Mario can glide himself upward using his newfound wings and can attach to some surfaces on walls to gain extra height. Frog Mario When Mario obtains the Frog Suit, he will become Frog Mario. While wearing the Frog Suit, he will be able to jump higher, swim faster and better against strong currents. Gold Mario When Mario obtains the Gold Flower, he will become Gold Mario. Mario will be covered in complete gold from head to toe. He will be able to easily shoot out balls of pure gold at foes that will turn them into coins. The ball on contact will then explode, making splash damage follow after. Hammer Mario When Mario obtains the Hammer Suit, he will become Hammer Mario. While wearing the Hammer Suit, he will be able to throw, one at a time, an infinite supply of hammers similar to the Hammer Bros. Ice Mario When Mario obtains the Ice Flower, he will become Ice Mario. Mario will have a cyan-and-red outfit suited with the ability to easily shoot an Ice Ball. These Ice Balls will be capable of freezing most enemies and water to be walked on land. In the Galaxy rendition of the power-up, Mario would become completely made out ice, be able to walk on water and lava, and have a time limit before reverting back to normal. Invincible Mario When Mario obtains a Star, he will become Invincible Mario. Mario will be covered with a shining aura that may also be multi-colored. When he obtains this form, he is completely invincible and powerful for a short time, being able to survive anything and take out anything in a single touch. However, there is a timed limit before Mario will revert back to his normal form. Invisible Mario When Mario obtains the Invisible Cap, he will become Invisible Mario. Mario will become completely invisible and intangible to a degree. Mario can walk through SOME forms of walls and will have any form of physical contact forced straight through him with no harm done. However, there is a timed limit before Mario will revert back to his normal form. Mega Mario When Mario obtains the Mega Mushroom, he will become Mega Mario. Mario will become gigantic with a high increase in durability and offense. Everything Mario walks is most likely to be absolutely destroyed in his path. However, there is a timed limit before Mario will revert back to his normal form. Metal Mario When Mario obtains the Metal Cap, he will become Metal Mario. Mario will be covered in a metallic substance that greatly enhances his durability to the point of being invulnerable at the drastic cost of weight. Mario is heavy enough to sink to the bottom of lake beds, making him able to navigate aquatic areas on foot. He seems to have some sort of power upgrade as well, seeming he can walk through enemies and defeat them easily. However, there is a timed limit before Mario will revert back to his normal form. Mini Mario When Mario obtains the Mini Mushroom, he will become Mini Mario. Mario will shrink down to a puny size that decreases both his durability, power, and weight. While it comes at the cost of dealing nearly no damage and being easily defeated, the light weight makes Mario able to jump higher, walk on water and vertical obstacles such as walls. His small weight also allows him to navigate through tiny crevices. Propeller Mario When Mario obtains the Propeller Mushroom, he will become Propeller Mario. Mario will be given an orange jumpsuit along with a propeller hat of the same color. When the propeller hat activates, Mario will be able to propel himself up at high vertical heights. He will then slowly descend back down onto a surface. Penguin Mario When Mario obtains the Penguin Suit, he will become Penguin Mario. When wearing the Penguin Suit, Mario will be able to perform the same actions as Ice Mario and Frog Mario, such as ice balls and swimming, but with the additional ability of having better ice traction. Raccoon Mario When Mario obtains the Raccoon Leaf, he will become Raccoon Mario. The Raccoon Leaf gives Mario two ears and a tail that he can use to hover in midair, fly after building up sped beforehand, and reflect projectiles by spinning around. Rock Mario When Mario obtains the Rock Mushroom, he will become Rock Mario. Mario's clothes will be replaced with more grayish clothing comprised of stone. With this power-up, Mario can shapeshift into a boulder and ram into objects to break things or damage foes. Mario can also move and jump while rolling, but it is hard to control completely. Shell Mario When Mario obtains the Blue Shell, not to be confused with the Mario Kart item, he will become Shell Mario. Mario will be tucked inside of a blue shell that he can tuck himself into to temporarily raise his defenses. It is as tough as a Koopa Shell, meaning his durability is raised significantly while inside the shell. If Mario gains enough speed, he can perform the Shell Dash, an powerful offensive attacks that can take out most enemies. The only drawback is that it is extremely hard to jump while wearing the shell. Spring Mario When Mario obtains the Spring Mushroom, he will become Spring Mario. Mario will be coiled up inside of a giant spring and be forced to move around by bouncing akin to a Slinky. Mario can squeeze in while straightened upward to launch himself high into the air. Superball Mario When Mario obtains the Superball Flower, he will become Superball Mario. Mario will be able to shoot Superballs. Tanooki Mario When Mario obtains the Tanooki Suit, he will become Tanooki Mario. While wearing the Tanooki Suit, it gives off the same powers as Raccoon Mario, but also adds in the ability for Mario to turn into a statue. This fools enemies into thinking it is just a regular statue and does not attack. Wing Mario When Mario obtains the Wing Cap, he will become Wing Mario. Mario will have two wings, one on each side of his hat, that allow him to fly in the air. Mario must Triple Jump in order to activate a flying sequence, of which he can then fly around. However, there is a timed limit before Mario will revert back to his normal form. White Tanooki Mario When Mario obtains the White Tanooki Suit, he will become White Tanooki Mario. This is Mario's most powerful power-up of all. If Mario loses five lives in a row, he will be given this suit. NOTHING can defeat Mario as long as he has this suit. The only drawbacks are that if Mario loses a level by normal means, he will lose the suit; and Mario HAS to lose five times in a row in order to get it. Feats Strength * Broke through several solid brick blocks countless times. * Can lift Bowser, whom weighs 2.600 lbs, by the tail, spin him around and throw him into bombs. * After landing in a sewer, Mario jumps out at a height of over 5 stories with a single jump. (Super Mario Sunshine) * His ground pound is powerful enough to launch meteors * Can physically destroy castles in Super Mario World. At one point, he even lifted up and punted Larry Koopa’s castle. Keep in mind that these castles house entire levels within them. (City level) ((Though he seems to be having a problem with one of them) * Lifted and threw King Bob-Omb. * Knocked planetoids into Bowser’s face. * After defeating the Axem Rangers, caused their ship to explode. Their ship is about as big as the top of a mountain. * Has consistently matched Bowser in all stats, who can lift and toss cannonballs bigger than a castle (island level) * Has progressed to a level as strong as Rosalina, who can tank and block the big bang, and claimed she’s done so many times already, as the universe has repeated its cycle more than once. (Multi Galaxy+ level) * Should be stronger than Paper Mario in base, who can damage enemies that can take a hit from the Fan Summon (Dwarf Star level) * Crushed buildings as Mega Mario. * Can harm Wario, Donkey Kong, and Bowser Speed * Can run for long periods of time and not be tired. * Quick enough to run up walls. * Has dodged and reacted to lightning and lasers. * Capable of moving while Culex is eating time and space. * Outsped Koopa the Quick, who was wearing his Mach 1 Sprint shoes. * In Mario Party 6, Mario and Co. can outrun black holes. * Runs so fast he can run up walls. * Can evade bullet bills that move so fast they ablate * Can react to meteors from the Behemoth * Can propel himself forward off of a stationary blimp to jump onto a soccer stadium shooting across space at MFTL speeds * Can keep up with Bowser’s Clown Copter on foot, which has flown to the sun in a very short time frame (Hundreds times FTL) * Reaction time should be on the level of Rosalina, who can steer her Comet Observatory to the center of the universe in a short time frame (Quadrillions times FTL) * Can keep up with the fake Millenium Star who should have been moving as fast as the real Millenium Star fell from the center of the universe (Trillions times FTL) * Can outrace a black hole capable of distorting and moving many stars and galaxies around it * Can go up against White Mage, who attacks with many light and laser based beams * Can be shot out of the Bye Bye Cannon around the globe and back and stick the landing (Sub relativistic) * Is still capable of keeping up with characters generally portrayed as faster than him (Yoshi and Toad) * Can break the sound barrier while running * Can move fast enough to ablate * Piloted the Star Diver at Mach 375. Durability * Restrained a 5,731 ton Chain Chomp * Survived a 2.4 megaton explosion. * Can survive being flattened. * Can take full on explosions close-ranged or to the face and survive. * Can survive falls from high places. * Survived falling from space. (Super Mario Galaxy) * Vacuum of space on the regular * Taking hits from the likes of Wario, Donkey Kong, and Bowser * Survived all sorts of magical onslaught from Shadow Queen, Dimentio, Kamek, and Cackletta. * Should be as durable as Rosalina, who’s been through multiple big bangs in her life without a scratch * Should be as durable as Bowser who can survive and resist the pull of a black hole larger than planets and the explosion upon impact with a white hole * Is more durable than his Paper counterpart, who is as durable as those who can take a hit from the Fan Card * Can survive falling into black hole capable of distorting and moving galaxies as well as tank its collapse Skills * Has bested Bowser and other villains (Cackletta, Queen Shroob, Shadow Queen, Smithy, Wario, Donkey Kong, Bowser Jr, etc.) for years. * Over the years, Mario has taken several career choices, such as a referee for many sports, a Go-Kart driver, demolition man, doctor, etc. * Powerful fighter even as an infant * Has saved Peach more times than you can count * Has helped eat cake you cannot begin to measure * Was raised by dinosaurs * Became Sensei of Jinx's dojo. * Has saved the console gaming industry in a time where people thought it would be reduced to a passing fad * Always says thank you for playing his game Weaknesses * Power-Ups Easily Removed: Mario and lose his some of his power-ups when damaged quite easily. Fun Facts * Mario's creation was inspired by Nintendo's landlord at the time, Mario Segale. * In Super Smash Bros. Melee, it was stated that Mario's age was 26. * The Super Mario franchise is currently the most selling video game series of all time, with the number two spot going to the Pokémon franchise. Gallery Fire mario.png|Fire Mario Ice Mario 2.png|Ice Mario Tanooki mario.png|Tanooki Mario Frog mario.png|Frog Mario Cape Mario .png|Cape Mario Mini Mario SMBU.png|Mini Mario Metal Mario.png|Metal Mario Mega Mario.png|Mega Mario Invincible Mario.png|Invincible Mario P Mario.png|Propeller Mario Penguin Mario.png|Penguin Mario Meow cute mario.png|Cat Mario 860px-Squirrel Mario NSMBU.png|Flying Squirrel Mario 1452391356172.png|Boo Mario 1452500917700.png|Bee Mario 1452501158839.png|Spring Mario 1452500936178.png|Cloud Mario 1452501137009.png|Rock Mario ShellMario.png|Shell Mario 1452501540778.png|Hammer Mario 578px-Boomerang_Mario_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Boomerang Mario Flying_Mario.png|Flying Mario 684px-WingMarioSM64DS.png|Wing Mario SML2RabbitMario.png|Bunny Mario 1280px-Double_Mario_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Double Mario 625px-White_Tanooki_Mario_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|White Tanooki Mario 250px-Dr_Mario_-_Dr_Mario_Miracle_Cure.png|Doctor Mario Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Fire Users Category:Heroes Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Completed Profiles Category:Sportsmen Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Mascots Category:Italian Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Clone Users Category:Featured Profiles Category:Time Manipulators Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Protagonists Category:Brothers Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good